The Thorn on the Rose
by x.Lady.Luck.x
Summary: A series of one shots from Rosalie's point of view, mainly at the time of New Moon - Eclipse :
1. Chapter 1

1)

"Rosalie, I don't even want to hear it, I'm fine, look, everything's still in place." He shrugs his shoulders, palms out to me, an easy, laid back grin making fun of my attentions. I will bite his fingers off if he doesn't start listening to me!  
>"Really?" I hiss, there's a snap of air displacement as I whip over to him, a whirlwind of blond hair, red lipstick, and fury. I grasp the part of his hair where the ends are a few inches shorter than the rest of it. "You call this fine?" I jerk my hand back and stand, our faces barely half a foot apart, glaring into those dark gold eyes.<br>"It's just hair, Rose,"  
>"Just hair, Rose," I mimic, whacking his chest with my palms, "I don't <em>care <em>what it was, it could have been something else, something vital." He grasps my wrists, is about to say something that will probably be the only thing able to calm me down, like, it won't happen again, when Jasper, reading in an armchair, murmurs,  
>"Yeah, like his di –"<p>

"And _you_," I rage at him, turning in Emmet's unyielding grip to fix Jasper with my death stare, "Why didn't you calm the bastard down? You could have easily made him happy enough to stand there and let himself be killed, but oh no, I forgot, you like the challenge, feeling the fear of your prey, you sick, thoughtless, moron, you could have gotten someone killed!" Nobody breathes. A pure chill of barely controlled anger emanates from Jasper. Emmet grips me tighter, but it's his protective egoist side that's coming out to play now. Then a new voice,  
>"Calm down, Rose, Emmet's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Edward, sauntering into the room, big, happy smile on his face, the stink of her all over him, probably still all over me as well, bloody jackass. I have no words for <em>him,<em> every single burning desire to rip his head off comes out in a single tiger-like growl. I twist out of Emmet's grasp, and shoot across the room, like a bullet, and just as lethal. I crash into my so called brother, and we go flipping over the sofa Alice is laying on. I land on top of him, pinning him down with all my anger filled force. Stupid, selfish, love-struck child, no sense, insensitive, moron, bastard, human-lover, psycho, stalker, betrayer, endangering us all, thoughtless, traitor, I could kill you right here, right now and not give a flying fuck, if you ever include us in your little love trysts with the human again I will hunt her down and drain what little blood is left in her after that stupid bloody adventure with James that nearly got my Emmet killed. She. Is. Not. My. Family. Or. My. Concern. If you ever pull something like this again, I will make sure the human has a slow and agonizing death, and I'll tell her all the things you got up to in the sixties while I do so. Understand this, Edward, she has an expiration date, and I would have no qualms about ending her before her short, pitiful time is up if anything like this ever happens again.

"You get all that, you insufferable dickhead?" light topaz eyes glare up into mine. I mean it. No qualms, whatsoever. He nods. Good.

"And you should know I'd kill you if you so much as lay a finger on Bella."  
>"Hold up, who said anything about killing anyone?" A slight whoosh of air and I can literally feel Emmet standing right behind me, ready to deal with any threat that's intent on killing me. He's most likely thinking 'what the hell is she doing? This is our brother here.'<br>"He's not the only one." Edward growls.  
>"Free pass is over, asshole, get out of my head." My husband will always come before my brother. I stand, a blur of movement, and Emmet's arm is immediately around my waist.<br>"No chance, I need to know precisely what you're planning in that crazy yellow head –" Carving patterns in the flesh of Bella's peachy stomach, biting off each and every one of her fingers and hearing her scream, telling her 'Paula, Harriet, Margo, Kathy, Georgia, all of them were like you, and all of them ended up dead, broken in his hands, each a little notch in his bedpost, a scar in the wood for every love lost and life taken.' Ripping out every strand of greasy human hair one by one, biting her in a hundred different places, hanging her upside down, and letting the blood drain, letting the sickly sweet scent -  
>"STOP!" Edward roars. I grin.<p>

"Rose," Emmet warns. But I'm not in danger. Edward is out of the open front door before Emmet's even finished saying my name.  
>"Rosie," Alice sighs, "That really wasn't nice."<br>"I know Al," I tell her. Don't forget, lover boy! I mind-shout after Edward. Another beastly, far away roar answers me. That'll teach him to put my family in danger. In my mind, blood drips from Bella's corpse, but then her face turns into Emmet's, and I shudder, and push the image away, stow it in a box, never to be reopened.


	2. Chapter 2

It's little more than a shack really, a little way back from the stony, grey-sanded beach, hidden by the fringes of the emerald forests of Debundscha, Cameroon, western Africa. Constant, unrelenting rain kisses the tin roof, and makes it sing. I lie under Emmett's arm, listening to the absence of a beating heart. Things could be so different if we were living. Nights spent warming each other with only our bodies, raising a family, spotting out grey hairs and teasing each other over wrinkles. Why were we cheated of that? I curl in on myself, the ache in my stomach growing too much to bear.

Emmet curls around me, and we're as close as magnetic spoons of opposite poles, and just as inseparable. The silent throb lessens a little, but I still feel all tight and watery, but of course I can't cry. I used to be able to cry, I could cry like a baby.

I would give anything to see a baby cry - and not just because it recognised me for a predator. I would love, and I know this is strange, to see a baby cry, because it misses me, its mother. I did give everything once. Well, I risked everything. But Emmett corrected my mistake, as always. I hated him for months, years, but I understand why he killed the child. I know it broke his heart to do so, she was so beautiful, with white-blonde hair, brilliant, dazzling sky-blue eyes, freckles over creamy skin, and delicate gangly limbs. Of course, after I changed her, her hair was constantly matted with blood, her eyes morphed into a grizzly red, her freckles were ironed out, like undesired creases, her skin was bleached to a dull alabaster, corpse colour white, and her limbs turned supple and lean, enabling her to be a fully-fledged ten year old monster. But she was far from immortal. It was only too easy for Emmett to rip her head from her petite shoulders as I held her in one final embrace. Olive, her name was, a far too grown up name for someone as sweet and innocent as her. Olive, who was so trusting, she barely cried out as I bit into her sweet, apple and blueberry scented skin.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett murmurs, so quietly that no other living thing apart from me can hear him.

"Why do you ask?" I reply, my voice thick, and harsh.

"You haven't breathed in half an hour." His own breath whooshes onto my neck in the same steady rhythm. I close my eyes, squeezing them against tears that couldn't come if I tried, and take a deep, juddering breath. It's all too easy to imagine cobwebs being ripped apart by the sudden intake of air. I am nothing but a vessel of broken dreams and dead flesh, a spirit somehow trapped in an unchanging, deceased, barren body.

"Rose," Emmett sighs, and I can sense the beginnings of a lengthy monologue on how he'll always be here for me, and I'll never be alone, and I should stop dwelling on negative things and so on.

"I want to go for a swim," I say, sitting bolt upright, ripping the blanket away from our naked bodies. A few mosquitos land on my skin, break their tiny suckers on my unyielding flesh. He doesn't move. "Please?" That does it. Timid Rosalie gets her way where scary Rose might not. He drags on his shorts in a deliberate, slow motion, while I have my swimming costume on in a matter of milliseconds.

"Let's go visit your fishy friends then, little mermaid." A kiss on my head, he opens the flimsy wooden door, gently pushes me through, then before I have a chance to even taste a single raindrop, he slings me, like a sack of protesting potatoes, over his shoulder, and races down, into the roiling ocean, silencing my feeble complaints, with his hearty, wholesome laughter, until the crystal depths of the sea plunge us both in to amicable, understanding, inevitable silence.

**Hey, thanks for reading, shall upload again when I get the chance, reviews would be much appreciated, and constructive criticism is more than welcome x**


End file.
